


blooming a big flower in this small world

by fir8008



Series: leaf and sand and wind and shadow [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Multi, Post-Canon, it all starts because shikamaru decides to read someone else's mail, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: Shikamaru just wants to investigate a mysterious messenger hawk but ends up finding out way more than he wanted to about his brother-in-law and Lee





	blooming a big flower in this small world

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! so i've been reading the naruto manga and reliving my childhood and the need to write fic has sunk its talons into me and will not let go, so here is another fic! it got kind of long and ramble-y (yeah and the title made more sense too when i started brainstorming it but now i'm attached and can't be assed to think of a new one) but writing this kind of took over my priorities so i hope everyone can enjoy it! (also apologies if it's a little bit out of character TT) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> rated for language and sexual implications, but nothing is overly graphic
> 
> Title comes from GFriend's "Fever"

Shikamaru has his head pillowed on Temari’s thighs, his eyes closed as Temari scratches at the top of his head idly. Her other hand is probably rocking Shikadai’s little cradle, their baby already fast asleep. If Shikamaru wasn’t careful he was liable to fall asleep like this too and Temari was equally liable to stand up without warning and he’d bang his head on the porch. 

Shikamaru opens his eyes slowly. The sky is bright and cloudless today which makes spotting the hawk easier than normal. Shikamaru frowns. 

“There it is again,” he grumbles. “It’s that stupid fucking bird.” 

“Language,” Temari says, but she doesn’t sound adamant because Shikadai is asleep. 

“Where the hell does it even go?” Shikamaru says. “Every time it comes around, I ask if there’s anything new from Suna and there never is. That hawk is ferrying personal messages.” 

“There’s been all sorts of immigration among the villages. Probably just regular mail.” 

“Or it could be spies.” 

Temari pinches him lightly. “Paranoid.” 

“Just seeing that hawk pisses me off.” 

Temari sighs. “I’m really sure it’s nothing.” 

Shikamaru just grunts and closes his eyes again. 

“Well,” she says flippantly. “It’s not like you’re going to get off your ass and yank it out of the sky to find out what it’s up to.” 

Shikamaru’s eyes pop back open. 

Contrary to what Temari says, Shikamaru tracks the hawk down and plucks it out of the sky with his shadow. The hawk flaps indignantly, but Shikamaru has a firm grasp on it. 

“Complete,” Shikamaru smirks as he opens the hawk’s message pouch. There’s a single scroll inside and he unties it carefully. It isn’t protected by any seal and a cursory glance informs Shikamaru that the message isn’t coded. Shikamaru frowns. Maybe Temari was right, maybe it was just regular correspondence between civilians in the villages. 

Even so, Shikamaru decides he’s got to read it after going through all the trouble of catching the bird and opening up someone else’s mail. Just to make sure there isn’t anything insidious halfway through the scroll. 

It’s addressed to “Lee” and Shikamaru blinks. Rock Lee? The handwriting looks familiar too, but surely there’s more than one Lee in the village. He shakes his head and begins reading. 

It’s a love letter. Shikamaru’s ears are burning a little and he wishes this person had the good sense to code the letter so prying eyes like his couldn’t read this. It’s quite a romantic letter, full of flowery sentiment, and Shikamaru feels acutely guilty for intruding on something so intimate, especially as the letter’s contents begin to shift from a daydreamy sort of romance to a physical kind. 

“I long for you to embrace me as your lover,” the letter says and Shikamaru’s ears burn even more. “I miss the touch of your hands every hour, every minute, every second we are parted. I crave you more than I crave anything else. You are my oasis in the desert and I desire you endlessly.” 

Shikamaru decides he’s going to save himself and this poor couple the embarrassment of reading until the end. He begins rolling the scroll back up when a name catches his eye. 

“I will be returning to the Leaf Village soon to celebrate the birth of my nephew. I am sure that Temari will not object to your presence, so I hope I will be able to see you. If not, I am sure I can sneak away. No matter the obstacles my brother and my ANBU present, my need to see you is too strong.” 

“Oh shit,” Shikamaru hisses, losing control of his shadow. The hawk flaps its wings furiously, lashing out at him with its talons and its beak. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Shit, shit, shit!” Shikamaru rolls up the scroll and manages to stuff it back into the hawk’s pouch, but not before his hand has been slashed up by one angry messenger hawk. It takes off with one final hard peck and slaps its wings in Shikamaru’s face.

“Dammit,” Shikamaru grumbles, looking at his bloodied hand. 

He shouldn’t have gone against his lazy nature, shouldn’t have gotten off his ass and chased down the bird, definitely shouldn’t have kept reading the letter even after he ascertained that it was not a spy’s correspondence, and really finding out that, yes, Rock Lee and Gaara were a thing was exactly what Shikamaru deserves for all this. 

Rock Lee. 

And Gaara. 

A couple.

Shikamaru cradles his bleeding hand and begs for the sweet release of death. 

Ino just gives him weird looks as she patches up his hand, Inojin swaddled against her chest. His blue eyes stare at up Shikamaru quizzically as Ino sighs. She clearly hasn’t bought Shikamaru’s story about rescuing an ornery messenger hawk from a trap it had been stuck in, but she doesn’t press him. Not that she needs to, she could read his mind if she wanted to, and Shikamaru appreciates that she isn’t doing it now.

“Thanks,” Shikamaru says when she finishes.

He walks with Ino for a while, humming noncommittally as she talks about motherhood. Compared to Shikadai, Inojin is a fussy baby and Ino sighs that he was proving to be especially challenging when it came to bedtime. 

“He just won’t sleep,” she grumbles. “He’s driving me and Sai crazy. I’m so jealous. Temari says Shikadai sleeps like a rock.” 

“He owes us a peaceful babyhood,” Shikamaru retorts. “Temari had the world’s most miserable pregnancy.” And she had. Unlike Ino, who had glowed for nine months, Temari had spent the majority of her pregnancy sick and in bed. Shikadai being born early had been a blessing in disguise because Temari had started feeling better just hours after his birth.

“Well,” Ino huffs. “I can’t argue with that.” She raises her eyebrows. “Oh, is that Tenten over there with Lee? Does Lee look upset?” 

Shikamaru absolutely does not want to see Lee right now knowing what he knows but Ino is already making a beeline for them and Shikamaru just follows her. 

“Tenten, Lee,” she says. “Is everything okay?” 

Tenten smiles at them tiredly. “Lee’s just upset because someone read his mail.” 

“It was a messenger hawk,” Lee says. He does in fact seem very upset. “This has never happened before! For what purpose would anyone intercept messenger hawks, read letters, return them, and then let the hawk go on its way!” 

Ino glances at Shikamaru. “Shikamaru said he rescued a messenger hawk that had been stuck in a trap. Do you think someone’s trying to steal mail? Was your letter something valuable?” 

“Of course it was valuable! It contained a private correspondence with a…” 

“She means, would it have money or something inside that someone would want to steal,” Tenten yells over Lee, who snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head. 

Shikamaru clears his throat awkwardly. “Well, I’ll go see if any incidents like this have been reported…” 

“I will go with you,” Lee says quickly. “I should report my incident as well.” 

“Well, I’m going to head back to the shop,” Ino says. “Sai’s been there on his own.” 

“I should be heading back too,” Tenten adds, patting Lee’s shoulder. “Lee, I’m sure everything will be fine.” 

They bid the girls goodbye and Shikamaru begins to meander away, Lee following him. When Shikamaru is sure that Lee has noticed they aren’t headed to Hokage Tower, he stops and turns to face him. 

“It was me,” Shikamaru says. “I was the one who read your letter.” 

Lee stares at him, confused. “Why?” is all he says. 

“I kept seeing that same hawk coming and going and I thought it might have been spies,” Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck. It sounds idiotic now that he’s said it out loud. “I’m really sorry.” 

“I forgive you, it was just a misunderstanding!” Lee says. He looks a bit pale though. “But, um…” 

“So, you and Gaara,” Shikamaru wants to get this awkward conversation over with as quickly as possible so neither of them can hem and haw around the topic. “How long?” he tries to sound conversational, tries to pretend the whole thing doesn’t baffle him. 

“Um, since your wedding,” Lee says quietly. 

“My wedding?” Shikamaru sputters. “Lee, that was more than three years ago!” 

Lee flushes. “We got together the night of your wedding. We have been sending letters and finding time to meet whenever we are in each other’s villages ever since.”

Shikamaru absolutely does not want to think about Lee and Gaara getting together on his wedding night. Part of him wants to ask questions - mostly a whole lot of whys - but he refrains. 

“Well,” Shikamaru clears his throat. “When Gaara and Kankuro do come from Suna, you’re welcome to visit. Shikadai likes you too.”

Lee’s eyes are big and glassy. Shikamaru braces himself for a bone crushing hug. “Thank you, Shikamaru!” 

“Lee,” Shikamaru wheezes. “Ribs, my ribs!” 

Lee releases him quickly and Shikamaru exhales heavily, rubbing his side. He’s definitely going to feel that in the morning. 

By the time Shikamaru gets home - going to work after getting attacked by a hawk, finding out Lee and Gaara were probably sleeping together, and then getting hugged by Lee all in the same day was just too cruel - he feels thoroughly exhausted and his hand has started hurting again. 

It’s all just too much. 

Getting attacked by stupid fucking birds. 

Lee and Gaara sending each other love letters. 

Lee and Gaara sending long distance love letters via stupid fucking birds. 

It was too much. 

Shikamaru just wants a bath and a long, dreamless sleep. And if Shikadai woke up crying in the middle of the night, he hopes it isn’t his turn to get up and put him back to sleep.

“I’m home,” he calls tiredly, pulling his shoes off and padding into the house. 

“Welcome back.” 

Shikamaru freezes in the doorway to their sitting room. Temari is sitting on a cushion with the top of her kimono open, Shikadai curled up on her chest nursing. Her hair is loose and just brushes her bare shoulders. She’s looking at him curiously since he’s frozen in place with his jaw agape like a fool.

“Are you alright?” she asks. 

Shikamaru finds his footing again and rushes to her side, pressing a kiss to his wife’s neck. 

She laughs. “Jeez, can’t even wait for the kid to detach? Are you going to let me finish and put him down for a nap or what?” 

“Sorry,” Shikamaru says, still nuzzling at Temari’s neck. “You’re just a sight for sore eyes. You look like a goddess.” 

Temari snorts out another laugh. “Goddess of what?”

“Fertility goddess,” Shikamaru sighs against Temari’s neck. “I love you so much. You’re amazing.” 

Temari reaches to stroke the side of his face. “You’re sappy tonight,” she says, but her tone is gentle. 

“I’m just happy to be home.” 

“Let me put Shikadai to bed,” Temari shifts Shikadai to burp him. Shikadai already looks sleepy and Shikamaru is grateful the kid sleeps like a rock. Shikamaru kisses the top of their son’s head quickly as Shikadai yawns widely. Temari rises slowly and carries Shikadai back to his room. She comes back a few moments later, kimono closed, and sits beside Shikamaru again. 

Shikamaru leans into Temari again, kissing her neck gently as his hand rests against her chest, beginning to pull the top of her kimono back open. Temari catches his wrist his her hand and pulls it away. He looks at her, eyes searching her face. Oddly enough, she looks nervous. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” she sounds nervous too. “But my breasts are sore, and I’ve been eating uncontrollably since I popped him out and now I’m as big as a house and…” 

Shikamaru begins snickering. Temari’s gaze sharpens. “Are you laughing at me?” she barks. 

“Troublesome woman,” Shikamaru kisses her and her expression softens a fraction. “Did I say anything? Did I complain at all? I don’t mind. If you don’t want to, we won’t. I’m satisfied just being with you.”

Temari still looks a bit suspicious. “But when you came in…” 

“I was just happy to see you. You look the most beautiful when you’re taking care of our son and I had a rotten day. How could I resist you?” Shikamaru kisses her again. “And big as a house? Are you serious? I expect to hear this kind of stuff from Ino, but from you?”

Temari scowls. “None of my old clothes fit. And I have been eating like a monster.” 

Shikamaru rests his head in the crook of Temari’s neck. “You just pushed out our baby a few months ago and you could barely eat when you were pregnant. Anyway, everything you eat now still helps nourish him. And,” Shikamaru smiles. “I’ve always liked women with a bit more meat on their bones.” 

Temari snorts. “You’re really being a sap tonight. I can tell you’re just too afraid to tell me I’ve gotten fat.” 

“Not true. I’ve always loved your curves. You’ve always put all these skinny Konoha girls to shame.” 

“Hmph! They’re not all so skinny.”

“Fair enough, but by the time they all started growing into them, you had already captured my attention completely.” Shikamaru pulls Temari into his arms. “But you know I didn’t fall for you just for your looks.” 

She looks at him haughtily. “Oh? What else is there?” 

Shikamaru smirks. “Well obviously, you were starting to get up there in age, and marriage is so troublesome anyway, I figured everyone would just be happy the old maid’s getting hitched-” 

Temari elbows him, but not nearly as hard as she could have so Shikamaru knows she knows he’s joking. He pulls her into a tighter embrace and buries his face in the crook of her neck again. “Love you,” he breathes against her. 

They make dinner together, chatting about their days. Shikamaru complains about the mountains of paperwork in the Hokage’s office that never seem to get any smaller, and Temari tells him about Shikadai’s antics. He’s a smart, calm baby, so there isn’t very much to report. They play a game of shogi after they eat and Temari beats him, though she comments he seems distracted. He is, and jokingly accuses her of purposely trying to distract him by letting the top of her kimono hang open so he can see her breasts. She smiles and calls him a sore loser, and they end the day much like they started it, with Shikamaru resting his head on Temari’s lap. 

“Oh,” Shikamaru opens his eyes. He’s close to drifting off. “When your brothers visit from Suna, we should invite Lee over too. He gets along with them and he hasn’t seen Shikadai in a while.” 

“Sure,” Temari agrees. “I was going to mention it anyway.” 

“You were?” Shikamaru looks up at her. “Wait a minute, did you know that Gaara… and Lee…?” 

“Were a thing? Yeah, I knew. Last time I was in Suna, Kankuro and I both found out.” Temari says it so casually. Temari was last in Suna over a year ago.

Shikamaru thinks his head might explode. “Woman! You knew? And didn’t tell me!?” 

“It wasn’t my place to tell you,” she shrugs.

“Woman,” Shikamaru groans. “If you had told me it would have saved me so much trouble. I fought that stupid bird this morning and found out that way…” 

“You actually tracked down the messenger hawk?” Temari interrupts. 

“That’s what you’re shocked by!? You knew it was from Gaara, didn’t you?” 

“Shikamaru, if I really thought for one minute you were actually going to go intercept that hawk, I would have told you I knew what she was doing.” Temari sighs and strokes Shikamaru’s hair. 

“What a drag,” Shikamaru groans, rolling so he can bury his face in Temari’s thighs. 

This time she does stand up and lets him crash onto the floor. 

Gaara, Kankuro, and their ANBU entourage arrive the following week. 

“I don’t know if I should call this good or bad timing,” Shikamaru says. “Shikadai just went down for a nap and that kid sleeps like the dead.” 

“Like father, like son, I’m sure,” Kankuro says as he turns to Temari. “How are you feeling? Last we heard you were trying to puke up the baby and then he popped out early.” 

“I’m great,” Temari says. “Honestly, going into labor early was a blessing in disguise. I haven’t felt nauseous once since Shikadai was born.”

“We were worried,” Kankuro says as he sits down. It sounds casual, but Shikamaru knows just how worried Temari’s brothers had been. “We’re glad you’re okay.” 

“Which reminds me,” Gaara finally speaks up. He is holding a wooden box in his hands. “I am sure you may remember from your time serving in our kunoichi divisions the tradition of fellow female ninja wishing a pregnant comrade well by writing a blessing onto paper and then folding it into a crane. Matsuri wished to do the same for you, even though you live in Konoha now. When word spread, many of our kunoichi wanted to add their blessings, including some of the academy students who look up to you as a role model. I think perhaps every kunoichi in the village has added their blessings.” Gaara clears his throat a bit awkwardly as he sets the box down in front of Temari. “Although it’s not traditional, Matsuri remembered your husband’s clan is represented by deer, so rather than cranes, everyone made…” Gaara opens the box and hundreds of origami deer sit inside. “Deer.” 

Temari stares at the open box, tears filling her eyes. 

Gaara pales. “I’m sorry,” he sounds stricken. “Are you displeased? I apologize, sister, I didn’t mean-” 

Temari cuts him off by pulling Gaara into a fierce hug, so quickly and abruptly his sand becomes momentarily agitated. 

“Stupid,” she sniffles. “I’m overjoyed. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.” 

Gaara tentatively puts his arms around Temari. “I’m happy your birth was successful,” he says to her softly. “I know you are already a great mother.” 

Temari snuffles more loudly as Kankuro joins their hug, wrapping his arms around his siblings. 

After Shikadai wakes up and gets fed, burped, and has his diaper changed, he meets his uncles. 

“Hey, little dude!” Kankuro, who has washed off his usual face paint, says enthusiastically, taking Shikadai from Temari’s arms. 

Shikamaru’s hand shoots out to support Shikadai’s neck. “You need to support his neck,” he hisses anxiously. 

“You got it,” Kankuro’s hand replaces his. “Sorry, little dude! Boy, you sure look like your dad. But you got your mom’s eyes. ” 

Shikadai blinks at him curiously. Kankuro grins. 

“Hey there, kiddo, I’m your uncle Kankuro. Nice to meet ya.” 

Shikadai smiles and giggles happily. 

“He likes me! That’s right kid, I’m your favorite uncle.” 

“Never thought I’d see the day with you fawning over a baby,” Temari remarks. “It was always ‘little brat this’ and ‘stupid brat that’ even when you were teaching in the academy and leading your own teams of genin.” 

“This brat is different,” Kankuro declares, smacking a wet kiss on Shikadai’s cheek and making him giggle again. “This is my nephew! He doesn’t count.” 

Gaara approaches carefully, holding what looks like a small puppet in his hands. “Kankuro…” 

“Oh, I almost forgot! I brought the little one a present.” 

“If that puppet has any poison or blades in it I’m going to break your hand.” Temari states coolly as she carries over a tea tray. “Ask Shikamaru, I’m quite good at it.” 

Shikamaru’s hand feels a phantom pain from where she broke his fingers during the final push of her labor. 

“Temari! What kind of an uncle do you think I am!” Kankuro sounds highly offended. 

“Your childhood puppet launched a very small senbon from its mouth,” Gaara says, dangling the puppet in front of Shikadai, who stares at it curiously. 

Kankuro splutters. “That’s because I was going to join the puppet corps!” 

“At five years old?” Temari asks. 

Kankuro glares sullenly at his siblings, but brightens when Shikadai reaches for the puppet. “See? He appreciates it! Unlike some people.” 

“He’s four months old,” Shikamaru says. 

Kankuro glares at him too. 

Shikadai dozes off in Kankuro’s arms (Temari discreetly snaps a picture of his mushy expression) and Shikamaru carefully picks him up and brings him outside to where Gaara has found a shady spot to sit and enjoy his tea. 

“Want to hold him?” Shikamaru asks, sitting beside Gaara. 

Gaara glances at Shikadai’s sleeping form. “Won’t he wake up?” 

Shikamaru shakes his head. “Kid sleeps like the dead. He’d probably sleep through Temari cutting down a forest.” He carefully places Shikadai in Gaara’s arms. 

Gaara shifts Shikadai into a more comfortable position and cradles him very carefully against his chest. After a few moments of Shikadai not stirring, Gaara visibly relaxes. He actually looks quite natural; he’s certainly calmer handling the baby than Kankuro. 

“Do you want kids?” Shikamaru asks conversationally as he slouches into a more comfortable position. 

“Yes,” is Gaara’s slightly surprising answer. 

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. “You do?” 

“Yes,” Gaara repeats, glancing down at Shikadai’s sleeping face. “I don’t know if it is the… right reason to want children, but I think of my own childhood, of how devoid of love and comfort it was. I grew up knowing only fear and hatred. But I see your son surrounded by so much love and it makes me want that. I would like to raise a child of my own, and I want them to grow up protected and loved.” 

“That’s a perfectly good reason to want to have a child,” Shikamaru says. “I’m sure when the time comes, you’ll be a great father.” 

“Thank you,” Gaara gives him a faint smile. 

They lapse into a comfortable silence, Gaara still watching Shikadai nap. He really does look rather natural holding a baby, especially compared to Kankuro who needed several pointers on the proper way to hold a baby, starting with the need to support his neck. 

“I know that you know about me and Lee,” Gaara says suddenly, rattling Shikamaru out of his calm reverie. So much for a quiet afternoon with his brother-in-law.

He clears his throat awkwardly. “I only found out a few days ago.”

“Yes, Lee pretended to be at the Konoha Gate by chance and loudly proclaimed that he had no idea Kankuro and I were going to be there. That is when he mentioned that you had found out. I knew as much when my hawk came back. She was quite displeased and I could sense your chakra on her.” 

“In my defense,” Shikamaru says hotly, “Temari did not warn me that she knew everything, so I found out by reading your mail completely by accident. I was making sure it wasn’t from a spy.” 

“I do not mind you knowing,” Gaara says. “I was quite confused my sister did not tell you herself after she found out. It has been at least a year since that day.” 

“Over a year, probably a year and a half,” Shikamaru grumbles.“She said it wasn’t her business to tell me, but I would have preferred her telling me to reading your mail.” 

“Agreed,” Gaara nods once. 

Shikamaru clears his throat. “I am sorry about that.” 

Gaara just nods again. How Shikamaru didn’t recognize Gaara’s handwriting is beyond him, but he hadn’t and this was a consequence of it. 

“Lee and I are having intimacy issues.” 

Shikamaru needs to time this just right. He needs to grab Shikadai fast enough without hurting him, but also without letting Gaara’s sand interfere. After he grabs his son, he needs to run as far as humanly possible away from this conversation. In fact, he needs to run farther than that. He needs to run clear out of the Leaf Village and not return until Gaara realizes this is not a conversation Shikamaru really wants to have with him. 

Unfortunately, Shikamaru has been shocked into silence a few seconds too long so Gaara has continued to speak. 

“The scars from when I…” Gaara makes a slightly pained expression. “When I saw what my sand had done, I was devastated. I could not understand how Lee could have forgiven me for that. Many years before, he had told me he had forgiven me, even without my apologizing, because my injuring him became a training obstacle for him to overcome. I accepted it then because I did not know the extent of what I had done. Knowing now, I cannot…” 

“So… you can’t… you know… because of the scars left by your sand?” Shikamaru doesn’t know why he’s doing this, but Gaara looks distressed and clearly trusts him enough to float this by him. 

Gaara nods. He looks fairly miserable. Shikamaru thinks of the letter, of Gaara’s palpable longing. 

“It’s in the past, you know. Lee forgave you years ago, and you’re in love now. And you’ve been together for a long time too. Surely you two can work past your issues.” 

“It is just hard to accept because I have not actually apologized.” Gaara says. “I tried to, when I saw, but he would not let me. He just repeated what he said many years ago, that it was just an obstacle in his training to overcome and that he already forgave me. But I couldn’t accept that, and the mood was ruined anyway.” He gazes down at Shikadai sadly. “Even when I saw him at the gate, I was not exactly sure what to say. I told him I wished to see him, but I find myself unsure of what to say when we are alone.” 

“Have you tried just, you know, telling him to shut up and let you talk? Lee gets carried away and talks over you, but if it’s that important to apologize, tell him to shut up and listen.” 

Gaara is staring at him. “Shut up and listen to me,” he parrots. “Is this a tactic you employ with my sister?” 

Shikamaru shudders. He does not want to imagine the reaction he’d get out of her if he dared tell his wife to shut up and listen to him. 

“No, absolutely not.” 

Gaara gives him a puzzled look. 

“This isn’t a tactic to use on women,” Shikamaru says hastily. “But for men, it’s fine.” 

Gaara nods slowly. 

“I’m sure it will be just fine if you talk things out,” Shikamaru offers, reaching out to pat Gaara on the shoulder awkwardly. 

Later when Temari is busy preparing dinner with Gaara hovering helpfully and Kankuro is playing with Shikadai, Shikamaru hears someone at the door. One of Gaara’s ANBU is stationed there, and he sounds exasperated. Shikamaru opens the door to reveal a red faced Rock Lee in the middle of explaining something. 

“I’m just here because I’m the Leaf’s diplomat to Suna!” Lee says, flustered. 

“And that’s why you allegedly had no idea we were coming today,” the ANBU member replies. 

“This is just a formal visit!” Lee sputters.

He pinches his nose bridge. “Rock Lee, sir, we all know why you’re here. You’re here to see the Kazekage.” 

“Actually!” Lee glances furtively at Shikamaru. “I am technically here to see Shikadai!” 

“Okay, you’re here to see the future Kazekage,” the ANBU member makes a huge show of rolling his eyes and leaves Lee, who is making agitated fluttering noise, to Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru gives him a sympathetic smile. “You’re just in time for dinner.” 

Lee flushes. “Oh! I did not mean to intrude!” 

“You’re not intruding. I invited you, remember?”

“Yes! This is true!” Lee says, though he still looks flustered as Shikamaru leads him inside. “Hello, Temari-san! Please pardon my intrusion!” 

“I just said it wasn’t an intrusion,” Shikamaru grumbles. 

“Oh, Lee! I thought it might be you. Come in! Just in time to eat,” Temari says briskly as she and Gaara (and Gaara’s sand) move dishes to the table. 

“Yo, Eyebrows,” Kankuro gives a two fingered salute. 

“Kankuro-san! And Shikadai!” Lee crosses to Shikadai and shakes his tiny hand. “Hello! You are growing so quickly!” 

Shikadai gurgles happily.

“Hello, Lee,” Gaara says softly, but Lee’s head snaps up at his voice. 

“Gaara-kun,” Lee answers, the two of them locking intense gazes. 

“Oh, please, no, we’re about to eat,” Kankuro says under his breath. 

“Stop that,” Temari snarls as she plucks Shikadai from Kankuro’s arms. She perks up as she stands. “Well, sit down and dig in.” 

Dinner is a peaceful affair and Shikamaru finds himself focusing more on getting Shikadai to try solid foods, mashing up bits of rice and squash for him to try only to have Shikadai smack the spoon away from him with a frown, than on Lee and Gaara, who relax around each other as the meal progresses. Shikamaru doesn’t know who they’re fooling, considering all present company, ANBU included, knows they’re romantically involved, but they still discreetly let their hands brush as they pass around food. It would be cute if it wasn’t at Shikamaru’s dinner table, and if it wasn’t Lee and Gaara really, but luckily Shikamaru has a picky eater to focus on. 

“Come on, kid,” he grumbles. “Just give it a try.” 

Shikadai smacks the spoon away again sullenly. 

“Is it not too early for him?” Gaara asks. 

“No, he’s getting to the age where you can introduce a little bit of solid food, but I guess he doesn’t want it now,” Shikamaru sighs as he lifts him into his arms. “Was in such a rush to be born but he doesn’t want to get ahead of the curve anymore.” 

“Typical Nara laziness,” Temari says lightly. 

“Hey!” 

The evening winds down peacefully too. Shikadai yawns widely and goes down to sleep no problem. Shikamaru and Kankuro have a drink while Temari, Gaara, and Lee have tea. Gaara also keeps passing candied chestnuts to Lee, who keeps eating them until he seems to notice that he’s eating two people’s share of chestnuts. 

Gaara just blinks at Lee shyly and says he doesn’t much care for sweets. 

Kankuro pretends to gag into his beer and Temari shoots him a warning look. 

“It is getting late,” Lee says eventually. “Thank you for your hospitality, but I should probably be going.” 

“Just stay the night,” Temari says flippantly. “We’ve plenty of room.”

Shikamaru and Kankuro stare at Temari. 

“Are… are you sure?” Lee squeaks. His face has gone very red and splotchy. 

“You’re right; it’s late. Might as well stay the night. It’s no trouble.” Temari says, rising from the table. “I’ll go get some clean linens.” 

“Thank you!” Lee splutters. “You are very kind!” 

Shikamaru follows Temari as she goes into one of their storage rooms and ends up being handed a blanket. “Woman!” he hisses. “What are you doing!” 

“Being a good hostess,” Temari retorts. 

“They’re going to… do things! Under my roof!” Temari glances at him sharply. “Our roof!” 

“Well better here than somewhere out in public, like a hot spring,” she snaps. “Between the two of them they maybe have one sensible brain cell. Can’t let them go gallivanting and causing an international incident.” 

“You may have a point, but…” 

Temari smacks a pillow in his face. 

Shikamaru shifts again, unable to quiet down his brain. He wonders if right now Gaara is telling Lee to shut up and listen to him. He shudders as he tries to prevent thoughts of what would come next from entering his brain. Of all the things he doesn’t want to think about, Lee and Gaara getting it on in his house is the top of the list. 

“Go to sleep,” Temari grumbles. “Or quit squirming around so at least I can sleep.” 

“Sorry,” Shikamaru says. He rolls onto his side so he can wrap his arms around Temari and pull her against his chest. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” she sighs. 

Shikamaru sighs and rests his head against the nape of his wife’s neck. “Nothing.” 

“Ever consider that my brother and Lee are too chickenshit to do anything?” Temari asks. “Or that Gaara might just use his sand teleportation and they’ll go somewhere else?” 

Shikamaru had not actually considered those possibilities. He sighs and buries his face deeper into the crook of her neck. 

“And even if they are doing something,” she adds. “Do you really want to be awake to hear it?” 

Shikamaru gives her a squeeze and wills himself to fall asleep. 

Shikamaru wakes to the sound of a fussing baby and he rolls out of bed to find Temari already holding Shikadai. 

“He slept through most of the night; he’s fine,” Temari says calmly as she bounces Shikadai on her hip. “It’s morning already.” 

Shikamaru squints at the morning sun already coming through the windows. He’ll have to go out soon and tend to the deer anyway so he yawns widely and stretches awake. 

“Good morning,” he yawns as he leans over to kiss Temari. “Hey, kid, you’re an early riser. That’s not a Nara trait. I’m telling you, Temari, your family’s genes are coming in strong.” 

She just smirks at him as Shikadai starts nibbling at her shirt. “I’ll get him sorted and then start breakfast, you go check on the deer and our guests.” 

“Sounds good,” Shikamaru agrees. The deer only need a cursory check and he returns to the house. Kankuro sleeps like a log but he manages to be an agreeable riser when food is mentioned. 

As he approaches Lee’s room, he hears a soft grunting and freezes in his tracks. He can’t believe this. He can’t believe them! They’re doing it! Those two really have the nerve to do it in his house! 

Shikamaru slides the door open, fully ready to bawl out Lee and Gaara, but instead of finding them in an intimate embrace, Lee is just doing pushups with Gaara sitting on his back. 

“Shikamaru! I see you are also awake early on this youthful morning!” Lee smiles at him brightly. He’s shirtless, which isn’t comforting, but he and Gaara are also not currently doing what Shikamaru thought they were doing. 

“Morning,” Shikamaru chokes out. “I’ll, uh, call you when the breakfast is ready.” 

Lee lifts one arm to give him a thumbs up and then starts doing one armed pushups. Gaara just nods at him in acknowledgement. Shikamaru slides the door shut and lets out a sigh of relief. 

Until he realizes Gaara was not only not in the room that Temari told him to sleep in but was wearing a shirt that definitely wasn’t his, as it was green and three sizes too large and hanging off his shoulders. Shikamaru stifles a groan as he heads to the kitchen. 

Well, it’s nice they got over their intimacy issues and Shikamaru’s advice worked, but maybe he really does hate those two. 

Gaara is the Kazekage, so he can’t be away from Suna for long and after another day Shikamaru and Lee are seeing Gaara, Kankuro, and their entourage off. The brothers thank Shikamaru for his hospitality and Shikamaru just shrugs. 

“As if Temari wouldn’t make things perfect for your arrival, newborn baby or not.” 

“We’ll try to visit again soon,” Kankuro says, shaking his hand. 

“Farewell,” Gaara says, donning his Kage hat and turning towards the road out of the Leaf Village with a smile. 

Shikamaru and Lee wave until they fade from sight. 

“Gaara and I said our farewells privately,” Lee says as they begin walking back into town. “Apparently Gaara’s entire retinue of ANBU know about us, but still, it was nice to have a moment to ourselves.” 

“I’m sure,” Shikamaru says. He clears his throat. “You know, Lee, Gaara is my brother-in-law, and if you’re dating Gaara, that would also sort of make you my brother…” 

Shikamaru tries bracing himself for the hug, but nothing can really prepare him for Lee’s bone crushing hugs. “Lee! I need to breathe!” 

Lee loosens his grip a fraction, but it doesn’t save Shikamaru from Lee’s waterfall of manly tears and snot, thanking him for being a great friend. His ribs hurt for the rest of the day.


End file.
